1943 (tips)
1943 C ★★★ Powers Tips: German Reich Attack Leningrad, Moscow, Saratov, and Stalingrad, let Romania and Bulgaria attack Donetsk by sending your back men to front lines, but use the general units to defend Minsk and Kiev first (Riga too but less important),because the Russians will do guerilla attacks and attack randomly inland were you have no forces. Once you think you have the confidence to fight back, start invading Moscow and Leningrad, and capture the cities surrounding Kiev that Bulgaria and Romania weakened for you. Also attack the British channel and spam subs and cruisers to take over their docks, destroy their fleet and cities, keep a few defensive units on Normandy beach to make sure no solo English units try to cross. Keep an eye on the Atlantic, make sure that the Americans and Canadians do not land in France by Bordeaux, but do let them attack Spain so you can parachute when weakened, just make sure to kill any of the Americans or Canadians land units to get their city A Coruna so that you can put up strongholds units there, make beachhead for attacking Canada/America. In Africa, start defending the border cities in Africa, and only attack cities rouge style if you feel confident, but just exhaust all of the British and French forces, and attack. Make use of all your generals abilities, like Rommel's desert fighting ability. Make some ships too to defend and attack. move your way with heavy tanks and attack cities from afar, move south world edge in Africa from west to east. Also sweep along the northern African coast and take over port Alexandria and Egypt. Also Defend Greece from ships, and also send some units to Damascus or Jerusalem and take it over for beachhead towards India. Set up some turrets on the western coast of Africa, from Liberia up to second top city to fight off Cubans and Brazilians, later on use missiles silo's in closest brazil city and shoot it up and send reinforcements, then take over brazil with missiles and then Cuba (end game). In Russia, take over and keep moving east to get to India and the Eurasia area, spam tanks especially heavy, whilst using missiles in endgame. move around old Mongolia through Russia to the east most Russian town by Alaska. Take over Eurasia and the Philippines, take japan, then take Hawaii and midway islands. Also, do the same thing and missile U.K and take over, then mass produce units and send them to the Canadian town kuujjaq across from U.K, has a dock and good big beachhead. Move west through Canada by taking the east most cities, moving west (while moving Russia squad into Alaska or U.S if needed and then Canada.) Also go south to Ottawa, then New York (watch out for their missile silos in New York and Houston) and once you do this your set. move to Washington, then Miami, then move west and also into Mexico (unless you use missiles after attacking Cuba, then you can use brazil missiles, even take Venezuela for closer.) but move all the way to Los Angeles, and you have won. Kingdom of Italy Imperial Japan Soviet Union For win the 1943 conquest, hold Leningrad with 3 stack Medium Tanks and Broadcast Tower, the Heavy Tank stays inside it till it's down to half HP the Rocket Artillery stays on the map corner of Leningrad to provide fire support, for Moscow hold it there and move Vasilevsky till he crosses the river, then move all your units to Smolensk and deploy a 3 stack or 1 stack Tank (if it's 1 stack don't deploy any Generals) for the south, move all the troops to Kiev and hold Stalingrad and when you killed Model and Bock push your units to Iași (You should have captured Kiev at this point), and then push Bucharest and Budapest, the Far East is a little easier since the US will be obliterating the Japanese forces with some help from Canada and Mexico, also the Mongolians will support you attacking Manchuria, help the Mongolians and get to Peking, then capture all of Korea and, if you can, the Japanese mainland (this would be easier since the Americans are probably pounding Tokyo and several cities into ash).For the start, just let Yamashita come into your Far East cities and start moving your Tank in Chita and all your Motorized Infantry in Siberia into Manchuria, others will come but they are Infantry and thus very easy to kill with Medium Tanks (a general can make it more easier), just don't lose Vladivostok, move your Tank to block the hex in front of Novikov and build a Bunker to hold it. By, Mexieball. United Kingdom United States spam cruisers at midway and wait for japan, then after the japanese attacks midway counter push, the hawaii forces go and help australia. land in spain and control british channel and medi sea and fuel up the russians with mostly money but a bit with industry to slow down germanyCategory:Tips & Tricks